The Return
by Correla
Summary: Sometimes people change or its just the way they really want to act or you changed and didn't know it. Its been awhile and the ninja are coming back together and maybe they changed from being away for each other maybe their lives are not as they used to be. ( My Best Work Ever must read.)


"Kai..." Cole said his voice ragged and tired but with little hope hinted the comment. Even though in the inside he was bursting with hope that the man in front of him was his friend, his comrade, and his fellow ninja. It was a while not to long but a while since he last saw the crew. He was staying with his father trying to get the childhood he never had and wish to have all along throughout his life and his father finally saw that at the Talent Show because of his friends. And he was thankful for that. The gang split up after the fight t go off and find the rest of our destinies.

"Hey Cole long time no see!" Kai said his voice older and with a husk to it now. He walked up to Cole who smiled more than he had ever did in his life. "I was wondering when you would get here. I thought you wouldn't show for a second." Kai continued, they laughed and walked the halls of the hotel and moved up into an elevator. "Um Kai, where are the others?" Cole asked a little confused he was only following Kais lead for once. As soon as Cole asked the doors opened and showed grinning faces of the ex ninjas, Garmadon , Misako, Wu, Nya, and one that was unknown to him.

He was abruptly brought out of the elevator but he didn't mind his friends wanted to talk with him and even though he was tired he was happy. He glanced over to Nya and saw that she was different than before. She was a woman. A fine woman indeed. One thing that caught his full attention to her was the shininess of her ring. It was covered with diamonds, mini diamonds that created an angel, it had writing in graved inside the platinium; _to my love who I will always love,_ Jay+Nya. It was beautiful. Coles eyes searched for Jay to see where the funny one was to be. He was talking with Kai even though after the whole save the world thing was over they still kept in touch reason being is because of them being friends and Nya.

The night was long and the reunion was going to end soon. They have lives now not like back then but still lives. Even if no one wanted it to end it had to. They were now saying goodbyes which brought up some heavy stuff from their last goodbyes. Kai was the happiest to see everyone again it was just too long for him. His sister was going to get married in a week and was going to be away from him, though he makes millions now off of fame it would never be the same. He loved all his adventures and always craved more but also wished none would come to disturb the peace. '_psh disturb the peace? I sound like an old man'_ Kai thought to himself taking a sip of beer.

"You really shouldn't be drinking..." Nya's voice carried through the corridor as she sped walked to eep up with Kai. "I'm happy for you." was all Kai had to say for the moment his sister was grown up and didn't need him, to be honest he doesn't think she ever did. " I think I saw Cole checking you out. I think Jay has some competition." Kai joked and laughed. Soon enough both of them were laughing with teary eyes at their stupidity. "This is great. I was happy today and I cant wait till the my big day then we all celebrate with no stopping!" Nya said giddy with joy. Kai smiled.

"People change Nya," Kai started breaking the limited silence that had started a second before, Nya stared intently for him to continue with a curious glint in her eyes. "You never really know a person for who they might be. They might change one day but you don't know if that's how they really act in life or how they feel. Everyone has changed and tries to act normal or they just are. I watched everyone tonight and though we haven't seen each other in a while I still saw my friends who we departed with even with different situations now if they changed I would still be there for them."

Nya took in all his words and chuckled softly, looking up to meet her brothers eyes. "Man, You're all grown up now. I guess I don't have to tell you what to do now. I'll miss that." She said while Kai stood dumbstruck. "What is that suppose to mean? I'm the edlest!" Kai said while his sisters laughter grew. Cole walked the halls and stopped when he heard laughter. He peaked around to see Kai and Nya playfully arguing. Something gleamed in Cole's eyes. Admiration. They looked so happy and calm. "Hey Cole have you seen Nya?" Cole stepped aside and turned around to Jay who was currently checking places close by turning his head. "Yeah, she's out with Kai." Cole said pointing in the direction from where he was staring. "Thanks." Jay said gratefully leaving off.

Cole took a few breaths and decided to finally walk outside into the cold. He stepped only a few steps from the doors and began to walk inch by inch. He wanted to catch the subway and get home by walking the rest to his fathers place. "Aye Cole, come here!" Kai's yelled gaining Coles attention. Cole who was clearly irritated at this point rushed over to see what they wanted. Nya, Jay , and Kai had started up a conversation with him and suddenly he wasn't so mad. A sonic boom rushed through sky with lightning strikes topping it with a mini shocks of the Earth. Lightning strikes soon sparking light; Fire. The temperature dropped almost feeling as if it would turn a person into...Ice...

People outside in Ninjago City looked up including our ninja something was wrong. What just happened was not their doing


End file.
